


Lost Remote — Fuyuhiko x Kazuichi

by bunny4llegory



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Daydreaming, Dreaming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuyuhiko - Freeform, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Rivalry, Short, Short One Shot, Study Date, Unrequited Crush, danganronpa - Freeform, kazuichi soda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny4llegory/pseuds/bunny4llegory
Summary: Upon further indulging in his dreams, Fuyuhiko awakes to realize that he’s developed a crush on a friendly mechanic.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lost Remote — Fuyuhiko x Kazuichi

**Author's Note:**

> «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
> Persistent (day)dreams cause Fuyuhiko's perception of Kazuichi to waver — leaving the pair's rivalry and friendship different than before.  
> «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Fuyuhiko stifled a breath — waking from his slumber. His hands had been digging into the blanket he held, nails piercing the sheets. Upon leaning up, he grew painfully aware of the dream's aftermath, leaving his face reddened beyond its usual tint, a coat of rose flaring up around his cheeks and nose. 

Previously — Within the dream • • • 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
Kazuichi flashed a snide grin — sharp teeth visibly protruding from behind his lips and hanging over his tongue. His lips curled — Grin almost catlike as he stared at Fuyuhiko. "Come on, come on! Your face is so red, did you really just — just — ask me out?" The words hit and Fuyuhiko scrambled into a more respectable posture — one he wouldn't bat an eye to upon encountering, more formed than the previous slouch he had adopted while trying to cover his face. "Fuck off! It — it was a joke—!!" The mechanic extended a hand, fingers bending to press down on the smaller one's shoulders, leaning forwards. "It doesn't seem like a joke to me, ehehe! No need to get defensive, dude, yeesh..." Within his hand, now crumpled between his fingers as he pushed against Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi held a letter. It was tattered, not in the best condition, scribbles dotting the page as if it had been written over and over again — erased until perfection was reached. Kazuichi pulled back, separating the occupied hand from atop Fuyuhiko to read the contents of the paper again. His eyes glossed over it, the smugness that painted his face softening to that of a softness that Fuyuhiko had rarely encountered. The short male couldn't help but play into the softness — Inadvertently falling into a blush as well. Kazuichi tightening his hold on Fuyuhiko's shoulder, leaning in — and then —  
«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Fuyuhiko had awoken. As he processed the dream he only grew redder — clasping his tiny hands over his face and letting out a whiny growl. "This is fucking stupid — can't believe that damn mechanic is—" He was unable to process an insult, something he was always so good at — and that was when he realized that he wasn't alone — and upon hearing footsteps he snapped his gaze towards the door. Shit. He — in the intensity of his sleep — had entirely forgotten that the one fucking night Kazuichi stayed over he had to dream up shit like that.  
"Fuyuhiko, you're up? Ehehe.... had to go try to find that remote — I keep losing—" The mechanic stopped mid-sentence, hewing through his own words to look the boy up and down. "You're a bit red. dude." He folded an arm behind him, pulling himself into a stretch, before he further approached the guy in question. Kazuichi rose a hand, pulling it away from behind him, rubbing his fingers through his unkept hair before leaning in to face the smaller one. At once — This felt all too familiar — and the tie to the dream only worsened when Kazuichi extended a hand to place on Fuyuhiko's shoulders.  
"Gahhh! Back off, asshole." Fuyuhiko's hand jerked upwards, clasping over Kazuichi's for longer than he'd like to admit before shoving the mechanic away. "Yeesh, sorry man. You in a bad mood? What are you so red over? Got a crush on me or something?" Kazuichi laughed at himself, parting his lips into a toothy smile before speaking again. "Or did ya' have an embarrassing dream, maybe—?" To that — despite very unlike him — caused Fuyuhiko to nod, biting his lip in frustration at the other male's easy capability to read him like a book. Kazuichi sat down, kicking back and encouraging the smaller one to follow. "Come ere' — I don't bite." Kazuichi's snide smile stretched wider, to which Fuyuhiko replied, "For someone with fucking shark teeth, I don't know how valid that stupid ass statement is." Despite his persistent cursing, the boy say himself down next to the mechanic.  
"I had a....." Fuyuhiko cut himself off — glancing away. His cheeks grew pinker in tint, and he wouldn't have continued if it weren't for Kazuichi giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. "—Tch — I had a fucking dream about you, that's all."  
The mechanic let his hand reside on his own upper leg, cocking an eyebrow on 'about you.' "About...." Kazuichi say still as he spoke. Fuyuhiko scoffed, returning the punch from earlier. "Yeah it's fucking about you, so can you shut the—" Kazuichi extended a hand, clasping it over Fuyuhiko's. In that very moment, Fuyuhiko froze, face burning — petrified. The feeling against his hand was more comfortable than he'd like to admit, and the allowed the mechanic to press his fingers down atop his softer ones. "Go on." Kazuichi's eyes were fixed on a wall — as were Fuyuhiko's — and the one with the mouth of a sailor reluctantly gave a (pissed off) nod before proceeding. "You — you fucker — tried to.... fucking kiss me." The smaller one's tone grew to be breathy, and his eyebrows furrowed in piercing anger, pointing straight up from where they meet the gap above his nose. "Pshhhh, you — that's all? That's why you're so worked up? I tried? Didn't even actually—" The smaller one cut through the mechanic's words, voice risen, fist bunching up from beneath Kazuichi's fingers, mouth widening to grumble, "That's the point, smartass! I'm fucking mad you didn't have the balls to — to —" He grew quiet, so this was what it was it was like to be embarrassed. Kazuichi, at once, gripped Fuyuhiko's softened fist between his palm and fingers, other hand gently pressing up against Fuyuhiko's chin. "Oh — I, eheheh... Ah—" Kazuichi began to stammer — unprepared for his sudden burst of confidence — then propping Fuyuhiko's head up with his hand and locking eyes with the smaller one sat in front of him. "If you're gonna kiss me, do it now, fucking idiot." Kazuichi gave a brisk nod — pushing his head forwards and placing a peck on the smaller one's lips. His fingers slithered forwards, palm drawing back, leaving his hand flat under Fuyuhiko's head before he withdrew it. The two were in silence — stunned silence — hands still entangled together — and Fuyuhiko unexpectedly allowed the mechanic to... hold his hand.  
"....Do you wanna watch a movie?" Kazuichi, cheeks tinted pink, gave the empty offer, sending a sideways glance to the TV before looking back at Fuyuhiko. The smaller one scoffed, a smug smile etching his face, before he gave the mechanic a shove and grabbed the remote that Kazuichi had set down upon room entry. He slipped his finger down — testing the bottom of the remote — turning the TV on with the click of a button before selecting a show. He kicked back, rolling onto the mattress that Kazuichi was already sat upon — gingerly leaning against the mechanic with a small smile. "Don't let this get to your head, okay? I swear if you get some fucking ego boost from smooching the toughest guy in town — I'll—" The mechanic spared a chuckle, extending a hand to touch the remote before hitting pause. "I love you, Fuyu!" With that — probably the smoothest thing the mechanic had ever done — he unpaused the show and leaned against the bed frame. Fuyuhiko was left, face burning — hands placed on his knees — as he settled back into the bed, gently leaning against the mechanic with a hesitant smile. "I fucking — I think — you're not half bad." Fuyuhiko managed to get out those words before the show had resumed.


End file.
